One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'
by MoonlightPath666
Summary: A bunch of Lucaya drabbles based on a beautiful post from tumblr. Some will be short, some long, some sad, some happy, and all of them about Lucaya. Will be set at different stages of their life. Might also include Riarkle.
1. One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'

**A/N: Okay first I just want to say I got this post from a tumblr post, so all credit goes to username:** **p0ck3tf0x**

 **Now about these drabbles, I'm planning to not really plan anything and just write what comes to mind which I think will be fun. The drabbles will be set at different stages and time of Lucas and Maya's life. It will also not be in order, so the first chapter might be in their 20's but third and second might be when their teenagers or who know when their 30, whatever I feel inspired to do. I will try to make it be mostly in high school though.**

 **Also they might be from 500 words to over 2,000 words each chapter depending on how inspired I feel.**

 **So that's all, I hope you like them and leave reviews so I continue doing this.**

* * *

 **One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'**

1."Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

2."It reminded me of you."

3."No, no, it's my treat."

4."Come here. Let me fix it."

5."I'll walk you home."

6."Have a good day at work."

7."I dreamt about you last night."

8."Take my seat."

9."I saved a piece for you."

10."I'm sorry for your loss."

11."You can have half."

12."Take my jacket, it's cold outside."

13."Sorry I'm late."

14."Can I have this dance?"

15."I made your favourite."

16."It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

17."Watch your step."

18."Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

19."Can I hold your hand?"

20."You can borrow mine."

21."You might like this."

22."It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."

23."I'll wait."

24."Just because."

25."Look both ways."

26."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

27."Try some."

28."Drive safely."

29."Well, what do you want to do?"

30."One more chapter."

31."Don't worry about me."

32."It looks good on you."

33."Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

34."That's okay, I bought two."

35."After you."

36."We'll figure it out."

37."Can I kiss you?"

38."I like your laugh."

39."Don't cry."

40."I made this for you."

41."Go back to sleep."

42."Is this okay?"

43."I picked these for you."

44."I'll drive you to the hospital."

45."What do you want to watch?"

46."You can go first."

47."Did you get my letter?"

48."I'll do it for you."

49."Call me when you get home."

50."I think you're beautiful."

51."Are you sure?"

52."Have fun."

53."Sit down, I'll get it."

54."I made reservations."

55."I don't mind."

56."It brings out your eyes."

57."There is enough room for both of us."

58."You don't have to say anything."

59."Wow."

60."Happy birthday."

61."I'll pick it up after work."

62."It can wait until tomorrow."

63."Cross my heart and hope to die."

64."It's two sugars, right?"

65."I'll help you study."

66."Stay over."

67."I did the dishes."

68."You didn't have to ask."

69."I bought you a ticket."

70."You're warm."

71."No reason."

72."I'll meet you halfway."

73."Take mine."

74."We can share."

75."I was just thinking about you."

76."I want you to have this."

77."Call me if you need anything."

78."Do you want to come too?"

79."I'll still be here when you're ready."

80."Is your seatbelt on?"

81."Sweet dreams."

82."I was in the neighbourhood."

83."Stay there. I'm coming to get you."

84."The key is under the mat."

85."It doesn't bother me."

86."You're important too."

87."I saved you a seat."

88."I'll see you later."

89."I noticed."

90."You can tell me anything."

91."I hope you like it."

92."I want you to be happy."

93."I believe in you."

94."You can do it."

95."Good luck."

96."I brought you an umbrella."

97."I'll pick you up at the airport."

98."Take a deep breath."

99."Be careful."

 _And…_

100. _"I love you."_


	2. One

**A/N:** _ **Hope ya'll like this, I'm from Texas but from a big city so I've never been able to see the stars in all their true beauty. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this. Also remember all these drabbles will range from different stages in their lives and different ages, they won't all be linear, kinda all over the place really.**_

* * *

1."Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

"What? No way! You don't even have a drivers license!" Lucas said.

"That's because we live in New York. What's even the point of owning a car there? That's doesn't mean I don't know how to drive and look at yourself, you're gonna run us into a ditch!" Shouted an extremely annoyed Maya.

"Fine!" Shouted an exasperated Lucas as he parked on the side of the long winding road.

They had been driving for 3 hours but it felt like days. They where going to Zay's college graduation. Riley and Farkle had made it there the day before. They where all happy for him but at the moment that happiness seemed far away. It first started with their missing luggage (Maya spent an hour causing a scene before Lucas pulled her away), then they decided to take Pappy Joe's old truck to make the 4 hour drive. The truck that had recently started to slowly break down, the radio broke the first hour, on the second hour the air conditioner stopped working. Texas near summer was like entering hell.

"Why are these roads so long? Why is Texas so big? I just don't understand how there can be so much empty space." Maya said as she looked around a desolate land full of dirt and a darkening sky.

Lucas who looked pale and miserable sagged into the passenger seat.

Maya put her hand over his forehead.

"You're burning up cowboy, we should have just stayed at your place. I knew you where just going to get worse."

"I'm fine," denied Lucas who started closing his eyes.

"You are not," replied a still annoyed Maya.

"It's just a cold. There's now way I'm going to miss this important day in one of our best friends life just because of a stupid cold."

Maya shook her head. _Why she's so in love with this stubborn idiot remains a mystery._

Just as Maya got on the road and started to get used to driving the giant truck, she felt it start slow down with a stuttering sound and then stop with a final screech.

Lucas groaned next to her and Maya tried to stop herself from making a long, and inappropriate curse.

"I'm sorry Maya, this is all my idea, its all my fault." Lucas said in a disgustingly sad voice.

Maya looked at her boyfriend, no not her boyfriend anymore. Her fiancé, who looked pathetic and sounded like he had the worst stuffed nose in the world.

All her anger faded away.

 _How could she be mad at him for trying to be a good friend, especially since he already looked so miserable._

"It's okay Lucas, I agreed to this. Let me just call a tow truck. We're not that far from the main road."

"Thanks babe." Lucas said with a smile.

"Stop calling me that!" Maya growled with no real anger. She did kind of like it but she would never admit it.

Once Maya got off the phone, she opened her car door and got out to stretch her legs.

"It's going to get here in about two hours huckleberry."

"At least their coming, imagine being stuck here all night," said Lucas.

He got out of the truck and looked at the dark sky.

He had an idea.

Lucas walked to Maya and grabbed her hand.

"What are you up to? Are you gonna murder me and hide my body out here?" Maya said sarcastically.

Lucas snorted and dragged her to the bed of the truck.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it a long time ago."

Lucas dropped the tail gate and sat down then he patted the space next to him.

Maya rolled her eyes but sat down.

"I'm not going to fool around with you while you're sick or on old pappy Joe's truck."

Lucas laughed for the first time today.

"I wouldn't dare. Look up at the sky Maya."

"Why... Oh... Whoa."

Above them the night sky was scattered with an infinite amount of beautiful stars making it look like a whole other world.

"I haven't seen this in so long...I forgot how beautiful they where. I guess Texas isn't that bad after all," Maya admitted.

Lucas watched Maya's wonderstruck expression and suddenly all of the day's bad luck didn't seem important anymore.

"Last time we were together under a billion stars I almost kissed you," Lucas said reminiscing.

Maya smiled has she remembered. She reached over and took Lucas's hand. Lucas looked down at her small fingers, a diamond ring shined like one of the stars above. Tomorrow with any luck they where going to to tell their friends the good news.

"We were just kids. Who would've thought we would actually end up together?"

"It was a pretty confusing time but when we where alone underneath the stars everything seemed pretty clear."

"Do you regret not kissing me back then hucklebarry?" Maya asked teasingly.

Lucas chuckled.

"I used to when I thought we had no chance of working out but I wouldn't change our story for anything in the world."

Maya leaned closer to him.

"You're such a sap, but I wouldn't either."

Lucas grabbed her face gently with his hand and drew her in.

He could kiss her now and for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 ** _I got super fluffy and corny near the end. I wanted to show that just because they have been together for a long time it doesn't mean everything is perfect but it's okay because at the end of the day their happy together. Also I had to make them be engaged, I had to I'm a secretly hopeless romantic. Please review and thanks for reading :)_**


	3. Two

**_This is some time after Girl Meets Creativity. Also sorry for the ending angst and sadness, I didn't mean for this chapter to be like that but I've been feeling kinda sad lately so this chapter happened._**

* * *

 **2.** "It reminded me of you."

Maya tried not to blush as she looked down at the small figurine.

It was nothing special really.

Except that it was to her.

It was a small white horse, with the words " _The horse that knew better"_ engraved on the the bottom.

Lucas had recently gone to visit his family back in Texas and he decided to bring everyone a few souvenirs.

He had brought Farkle some weird looking rocks that made Farkle geek out.

He brought Zay some sweets from his favorite candy store back home.

And he brought Riley a purple cat figurine.

How in the world Lucas found a purple cat was a mystery.

 _Texas must be a weird place,_ thought Maya.

Riley gave him a huge smile and Lucas returned it, Maya had to look away from them.

It was like looking into the sun.

Lucas turned to Maya who remained silent.

"So do you like it?" Lucas asked nervously.

Maya didn't know what to say, the same way she didn't know what to say when he had told her he wanted her to be happy.

Art was the one thing that she loved and she could have.

It became something so important to her and the thought of losing it was terrifying.

Maya looked into Lucas's eyes for just a moment too long before she spoke.

"Yeah I do actually, I can't believe you remembered this."

"Of course I do. If it's important to you, then it's important to me."

He said it with such a certainty, with such sincerity, that it made Maya speechless once again.

"Thank you...This is..." Maya tripped over her words as she tried to find the right ones.

She could make a joke or she could be mean but for once she didn't want to put up her walls like she normally did with him.

Luckily Riley who had been looking at Farkle's souvenir turned to Maya with an excited look on her face.

"Look Maya! Look! This one has glitter all over it! It's so pretty." Riley said holding the dark and shiny rock.

"You can have that one Riley," said Farkle.

Riley's smile got even bigger as she thanked Farkle and then as she thanked Lucas.

They both looked at her fondly.

 _And there it was,_ thought Maya.

The reason she put up walls in the first place.

Maya could never hurt Riley.

Hurting her would be the worst thing Maya could ever think of doing.

If there was a line you could never come back from this was it.

Maya shouldn't look at Lucas longer than she had to.

She shouldn't walk next to him or try to sit closer to him.

She shouldn't want to listen to him whenever he talks.

She shouldn't want to know everything about him.

She should call him names and make fun of him when he says something that makes her heart race.

She should stick next to Riley but sometimes that included sticking next to Lucas too.

Maya needed to ignore those feelings until they become another disappointed memory.

Just another scar, one that might sting every once in awhile.

Maybe one day she won't look at them and feel so utterly hopeless.

Maybe one day it won't hurt.

* * *

 _ **Once again I'm sorry for the angst and also sorry for this one being short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Next chapter will take me a while to write though and I have no idea when it'll be done.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked it.**_


	4. Three

**AN: Here's the next chapter and I hope ya'll like it, the ending was kinda iffy for me but I just tried to give it some kind of end. Also I thought it was important to hit the issue of money in a relationship between two people.**

* * *

3."No, no, it's my treat."

"No," Lucas said reaching for his wallet, "It's fine I got it."

Maya took his hand to stop him and payed for their ice cream cones.

"Maya, come on." Lucas said complaining.

"Don't make me shove this in your face Hucklebarry." Maya warned him.

Maya had just recently gotten a part-time job after school at a small coffee shop that she nicknamed "pretentious hipster central". She half hated it and loved it at the same time. Hated it because she had to be nice to not so nice customers and loved it because having her own money made her feel independent. Even if it wasn't much, it was still hers, it was earned and she was happy for herself.

Maya was even happier at the moment because she was currently on a date.

On a date with her boyfriend.

Maya was still astonished at the fact that she got to call him her boyfriend, she could go on dates with him and hold hands and talk to him whenever she wanted.

What a strange concept it was to not hide her feelings away.

However, just because she was his girlfriend did not mean she didn't get annoyed with him every once in a while.

They had gone on multiple dates by now including awkward hang outs when they wouldn't admit it was a date.

Lucas kept refusing to let her pay for herself and she was getting pretty tired of it.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Maya asked has they walked down a trail in the park.

"Doing what?" Lucas asked, pretending to be clueless.

"You know what. You don't have to pay for me every single time we go out Lucas. I can pay for myself, I don't need your charity!" Maya said getting louder and angrier with every word.

"It is not charity! I'm not trying to make you feel bad Maya. It's just the way I was raised," Lucas explained.

"So you were raised thinking that a woman can't take care of herself and needs a big strong man to help her," Maya said sarcastically.

"That is not what I'm saying!" Lucas said getting angry too.

"Then what are trying to say Lucas?"

"I just want to take care of you and you never let me!" Lucas said angrily.

"What do you mean I never let you?" Maya asked feeling confused.

"You never let me help you Maya. Yesterday I tried to hold you textbooks while you opened your locker, you shoved me aside and gave them to Riley. The day before that I offered to help you study for that biology test and you completely ignored me and asked Farkle to help you instead. Last week you had the flu and wouldn't let me take care of you, you wouldn't even let me into your room."

Lucas sounded tired and exasperated with Maya.

Maya was confused and guilty.

"I never really noticed I was doing that...It's hard for me to rely on people and I guess when we got together I got scared that I would rely on you too much."

Lucas sighed.

"It's okay Maya. You can be so stubborn sometimes and I just want you to know it's okay for you to rely on me. You can count on me for anything, day or night. I want to be there for you and you have to let me."

"Ugh! I know your right but it's hard for me, but I promise I'll try to be more open with you. That still doesn't mean I'm going to let you pay for me all the time."

Lucas smiled.

"Deal. You can buy me one ice cream cone every couple months."

Maya rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"Ouch! I'm kidding!"

Maya wanted to kiss him.

"This healthy relationship thing is such a drag!" She complained instead.

"Hey! You knew what you were getting into," Lucas replied.

Maya sighed dramatically

"It's exhausting."

Lucas laughed and put an arm around her shoulders and drew her in closer to him as they walked and Maya let him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you liked. Also I don't have a posting schedule, I'm just gonna update whenever I'm inspired to write but so far I think I'll keep this going for a long time. Hopefully.**


	5. Four

**Took me forever to sit down and write one of these, I'm feeling a bit uninspired with life. But I made myself write this and it made me feel a bit better. Also if you've seen the recent episode, girl meets jexica, I decided that it's canon that Zay makes all his friends watch The Notebook and I'm in love with this idea.**

* * *

4."Come here. Let me fix it."

"It's not broken it's just stuck," Maya said as she tried to put on her locket necklace.

"Give it here."

"Fine," Maya grumbled while handing the locket to Lucas, "Just hurry we can't be late, Riley will freak out if we don't all meet up before graduation."

"We won't be. Just relax, you've been stressed out all day."

"I have not," Maya said as she gathered her hair up and let Lucas work on the chain behind her neck.

"Oh yes you have. I took you out for breakfast at our favorite pancake place and you hardly said a word, then you tried on everything in your closet and said you hated everything. Look at your room, you destroyed it while getting ready, your whole closet is on the floor and you spilled your makeup all over your bed. Your mom even asked me if everything was okay and I wasn't sure what to tell her."

Lucas managed to finally get her necklace to close and he stepped in front of her as she put her hair down her back.

"I guess I've just been freaking out okay."

"But why? It graduation day, we should be celebrating," Lucas said.

"That's exactly why. It's actually over. High school is over and we'r all separating and nothing will ever be the same again and what if we break up."

Lucas's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you even-"

"And what if Riley finds a new best friend, and Farkle forgets about me and I never see Zay ever again."

Lucas put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Maya please stop. You are being ridiculous. We are not breaking up, why would I ever want to break up with you? And you and Riley will always be best friend, you'll probably find a way to die together the exact same time like that couple from The Notebook, do not make fun of me Zay made me watch it mutiple times growing up," Lucas said as he saw Maya get that mischievous look in her eyes.

"And Farkle and Zay love you and will never not care about you, they are all your best friends. We're all together for the long run and nothing is going to change that, not even if we're miles apart."

Maya smiled sadly.

"Oh Ranger Rick, how do you always say what I need to hear."

Lucas pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

Maya leaned into him.

"It's a gift or maybe I just get lucky sometimes. I'm incredibly lucky to have met you," Lucas said honestly.

Maya snorted but she felt tears in her eyes.

They were happy tears.

Maya never thought she would want to cry from feeling so happy.

"Oh stop it, your gonna make me swoon into your arms."

Lucas laughed.

"I'm lucky to have met you too. I'm lucky to have met all our friends," Maya said softly.

Lucas pulled away from her slightly.

"Then let's go find them and tell them how lucky we all are today."

Maya smiled.

"Yeah let's go," Maya grabbed his hand,"My Riley senses are telling me she's on the verge of tears too and if she's starts to cry, I'll be next and you do not want to see that."

"I think it's a little to late to hide that from me now," Lucas teased.

He grabbed their cap and gowns from her bed and they walked out of Maya's room hand in hand.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed this one, it makes me really happy to see them and it makes me want to write more.**


	6. Five

**Listened to these songs while writing and they remind me of lucaya so much so I wanted to post them and hopefully someone will listen to them:**

 **The Fratellis - Whistle For The Choir**

 **Taylor swift - State of Grace**

 **Taking this drabbe way back in time to around the first half of the first season. This is the first time they ever talk alone without their friends around, Maya might be a little mean but they're young, Maya doesn't know what to make of Lucas.**

* * *

5."I'll walk you home."

Maya glared at Lucas.

"You don't have to Huckleberry, I'm a big girl and I can walk by myself. Besides, I'm only a couple blocks away."

"Can you just let me do something nice for you?" Lucas asked getting a little irritated.

Maya groaned in misery.

She didn't really get what Riley saw in this wannabe cowboy, but Maya knew it was important to her for them to all become friends.

Maya didn't want anymore friends, she was happy with what she had now.

Even if she didn't have much, she had people that cared about her and that was enough.

"I'm not asking you to walk into traffic, just let me walk you home. What's the worst that could happen?" Lucas asked.

"I could push you into traffic," Maya said grumpily.

Lucas had the nerve to smile at her.

"Is that a yes?"

Maya thought about it. Normally she would walk Riley home, sometimes even with Farkle, it was nice to not walk around alone. And she did not want to wait alone in school until Riley and Farkle finished their nerd club meeting or whatever it was called.

When Riley told her that she wanted to join the schools Yearbook club Farkle had immediately decided to join her and Maya immediately said no.

But now that left her all alone with a Huckleberry by her side.

It could be worse.

"Ugh fine. Let's go before Riley tries to make me join her geek club again, I can't believe she hasn't gotten to you already," Maya said.

"Oh she tried, but Yearbook isn't really my thing." Lucas said as they walked away from their school.

"It's no hoedowns or rodeos." Maya said using an exaggerated Texan accent.

"Ha ha ha," Lucas said sarcastically. "You do know I don't even talk like that right?"

"I do, but I chose to ignore it," Maya said with a smile.

Lucas laughed.

"Fine, if it makes you happy go ahead."

"Then I will," said Maya.

"But you did get something right, you'll probably use this against me but I do love rodeos. The food, the games, the animals, the people, there's just nothing like it anywhere else. I would go to it every year ever since I was little, I'm probably going to miss it this year," Lucas said wistfully.

Maya nudged him with her shoulder.

"Cheer up cowboy, I'm sure we can find you a cow to moon over around here."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Tease me all you want but I bet even you would enjoy it if you ever went to one."

"I doubt it but you can dream."

Maya looked at Lucas as they walked through busy streets and tall buildings. He was looking around his surroundings, with his hands in his pockets.

He didn't look scared but he looked uncomfortable.

He looked lost.

Maya could not imagine being anywhere else in the world, New York had always been her home even with it's flaws it was still beautiful to Maya, it was like a living masterpiece to her.

She wondered if Texas was like that for Lucas.

She'd feel pretty lost and sad if she had to leave her home.

And lonely too.

"This must all be strange for you Ranger Rick," Maya said breaking the silence that had fallen.

"This must be nothing like where you came from."

Lucas gave her a pathetic attempt at a smile.

Maya hated it when people pretended to be happy when they weren't.

"Yeah, where I come from it's always sunny, and there's green everywhere, and you don't bump into other people when you walk down the street. An when the sun goes down the sky turns into so many colors and it changes everything around you, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And at night when you look up at the sky you see so many stars, it feels like it should be impossible but it isn't. It's just home."

Lucas sounded so sad that Maya almost wished she could do something to cheer him up or even comfort him but that was what Riley did and Maya could never be as bright as her.

Maya knew she would never be Riley.

Riley was a good person who deserved good things.

And despite everything Maya knew Lucas was a good person, who talks about horses and sunsets and beautiful things.

"The sunsets here are beautiful to me, you just have to take a minute and really look around you. There aren't that many stars at night though, but I'm sure you can find at least one. But still, I guess it must suck to have to leave it all behind," Maya said looking at the grey sidewalk they were walking on.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Mostly because of meeting Riley and everyone else," Lucas said with a real smile.

 _That's the power of Riley_ , Maya thought.

"Yeah, Riley is pretty incredible. When I first met her it was like seeing the sun for the first time," Maya said smiling.

"I had been so sad and lonely when I met her, I saw her through the bay window and she let me stay inside with her, she made me feel safe and the rest is history," said Maya feeling self conscious, but for some reason Maya wanted him to know how special Riley was to her and if he ever hurt her it would be like hurting Maya too.

Lucas smiled.

"You and Riley are unlike anyone I've ever met, and I'm glad I met you both that day in the subway."

 _You make me feel safe and I think I might trust you,_ is what Maya wanted to say but she couldn't let herself.

"If you ever hurt Riley I'll never forgive you." Maya said instead.

Lucas stopped walking and Maya turned around to look at him.

He looked like he'd been hit.

And he also looked angry.

It shouldn't make Maya happy to see him upset but it felt good to see him be human and not Lucas the Good.

"What is it with you?" he asked with an edge to his voice, "I get that you think I'm an outsider and that maybe I don't belong here but do you really think so low of me. You really think I would do anything to hurt Riley?"

Suddenly Maya wished she hadn't been so aggressive or "rude" as Riley would say but it was who she was.

She wished she had told Lucas she was scared of trusting him not only with Riley but with herself too, because wherever Riley went Maya had to follow.

"Just tell me you won't and maybe I'll believe you."

Lucas scowled.

"I promise I won't hurt her. Now let's keep walking or are we gonna stay here all day." he said still sounding angry but more controlled.

"Fine." Maya said as "rude" as she could.

They didn't say a word the rest of the way.

Maya wished she could be more like Riley.

But she never would be and she accepted that a long time ago.

* * *

 **I've been kinda angry at the current Maya is becoming Riley storyline, it just seems so harsh to make Maya rethink becoming a more mature person, getting good grades and not getting into trouble seems like a good thing to me but whatever. I did like Girl Meets True Maya a lot and seeing Maya be a bit more tough and more like her old self before the "triangle" mess, and before Riley made her rethink who she should be. Don't get me wrong I love Riley and her relationship with Maya but it just feels like everything goes back to the "triangle" for Riley and it gets tiring after awhile. But I'll forgive Riley for anything cuz I love her. Also I loved the Farkle moment where he was like "He's just a face!" to Riley. My Riarkle feels grow bigger every time they share a scene.**

 **Anyways, hope ya'll liked this one and please leave a review if you did.**

 **You all inspire me so much.**


	7. Six

**I haven't uploaded in a long time, sorry about that. I've been feeling like giving up in these drabbles because of how the show has been going lately. I'm just going to be so disappointed if Lucaya really doesn't happen. *sigh***

 **But alas, here's a short drabble that I made myself write.**

* * *

6."Have a good day at work."

"Ha ha ha," Lucas said sarcastically to his wife.

Maya laughed.

"You'll survive Huckleberry, just one more day and your boss will be back."

"I hope so, this week has been so busy without him, I'm exhausted."

Maya frowned noticing the dark bags under Lucas's eyes.

"We should take a vacation."

Lucas laughed.

"There is no way that is happening anytime soon."

"Well we're going to have a weekend away anyways for Riley's wedding, why not take a couple days afterwards? You could lie and say you're sick."

Lucas sighed.

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"No, but I think it's necessary. Please?"

Lucas groaned.

"I don't know..."

"Pleeaasseeeee?" Maya asked giving him the old puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Lucas said caving in, he really had no chance in the first place to deny her.

"Yay!" Maya squealed.

"Maybe we can go hang out with Riles after the wedding."

"No way! We are not following Riley to her honeymoon!"

"We aren't following we're just visiting."

"Was this your plan all along?" Lucas said with a smile.

"No, but it turned out great don't you think?"

"Your awful and we are not going on her honeymoon. We are going to have a romantic getaway of our own."

Maya groaned but she was secretly happy that Lucas seemed in a better mood that he had been all week.

"Fine."

"Now I need to go before I'm late, I'll see you for lunch right?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I'll see you and make sure you're still alive," Maya said pretending to be annoyed.

Lucas rolled his eyes but he reached down to give her a kiss on her forehead.

Even after all these years Maya still felt all warm inside when he touched her and she didn't think that would ever change. And she didn't want it to.

"Bye Huckleberry, say hello to the animals for me."

"I'll let you know what they say," Lucas said with a goofy grin.

With one last kiss, Lucas hurried out the front door.

Maya felt like it was going to be a good day.

* * *

 **Sorry it was so short, I didn't feel that inspired by the prompt but at least I wrote something.**

 **Please leave a review and hopefully I'll write something soon.**


	8. Seven

**Finally I've updated but sorry it's a short one. Still I hope some of you keep reading.**

* * *

7."I dreamt about you last night."

Maya raised her eyebrows, as she looked at an embarrassed and now blushing Huckleberry.

It was obvious that he hadn't meant to say that out loud in front of all their friends.

"Oh really? And what happened in this dream I was a part of?" Maya asked trying to intimidate him.

She knew she should probably go easy on him, but the thought of him dreaming about her made her feel... something.

She knew that she should feel nothing.

So instead she decided to make fun of him to distract herself.

Plus, it was fun to see Lucas become uncomfortable and squirmy, now that Riley's eyes and everyone's attention were on him.

"I..uh...I don't...I don't remember that well," Lucas said becoming self-conscious and trying to not look at Maya.

"No, no, no Huckleberry, come out with it now. I'm sure you remember something."

After a long pause where Maya and Lucas stared at each other while no one dared to interrupt, Farkle decided he couldn't handle the awkwardness anymore.

"Wow, is anyone else feeling super uncomfortable right now or is it just me,"

"No I feel it too," said Riley confused.

"So what was your dream about? Was I in it? Was Farkle in it? Were you alone with Maya?" Riley asked Lucas, who looked like he was ready to run away at any moment.

"I can't remember," Lucas said nervously.

"But you remember Maya?" Riley said looking hurt.

"Maybe it was someone else, right Huckleberry?" Maya said, feeling uncomfortable seeing Riley look so upset.

"Yeah maybe, I forgot," Lucas said wishing that he had just kept his mouth shut.

Wishing that he didn't have to lie because he remembers his dream all too well.

Because it wasn't the first time he's dreamt about Maya and it won't be the last.

Yet still, he's too much of a coward to tell Riley the truth.

Thankfully the bell ranged and saved him from the uncomfortable silence that had descended on the group.

Maya took Riley's hand and pulled her to their classroom.

Lucas watched her go.


	9. Eight

**I hope** **ya'll like this short one. I'm feeling angsty so it came out with a side of angst.**

 **I love to torture myself. Also Happy Holidays!**

 **I think I'll try to do some more holiday themed drabbles. But no promises.**

* * *

8."Take my seat."

"No, it's fine," Maya said awkwardly as Lucas sat back down next to Riley.

It was almost Christmas and Riley had forced the whole gang to go ice skating in Central Park which had resulted in Farkle and Riley falling over multiple times.

And had ended in them all stumbling their way to Topanga's bakery for some much needed hot chocolate.

Lucas had sat down next to Riley and for a moment Maya has stood in front of their table unable to move.

She realized it then.

They were a couple now.

Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

Lucas and Riley.

Maya had not been able to wrap her head around it.

Not until Lucas sat next to the spot where Maya usually would.

Next to Riley.

Maya couldn't tell what hurt more.

That she had feelings for her Lucas or that she couldn't bear to not be the only special person in Riley's life.

It was selfish to want to be first in Riley's too big heart.

But Maya had gotten so used to it.

She had always been so comforted by it.

And it wasn't that Riley would choose Lucas instead of Maya or ignore Maya and be with Lucas all the time, no Riley wouldn't let that happen.

The opposite actually.

Riley would sometimes beg Maya and the rest of their friends to go out with them on group dates, and she made sure that there would always be Maya and Riley time.

And extra sleepovers and ice cream dates, and Maya had no reason to feel jealous.

But she did.

She was jealous of Lucas being important to her best friend and jealous of Riley for being with someone that Maya liked.

And it was a horrible mess that she couldn't clean up.

And most of the time it was okay when they were all hanging out in groups.

It was easier to ignore them holding hands when there were other people there. Easier for Maya to focus on something or someone else, like Farkle falling on his face and taking down the family in front of them as they all skated around the ice rink.

It was easy to ignore it for awhile.

But Maya now realized it wouldn't last.

Maya wished she could just let it be.

Turn off her feelings.

Just cut out the part of her that couldn't bear to see Lucas and Riley together.

But she couldn't.

It was a slow kind of pain.

Like a bruise slowly forming on her skin.

Easy to not see it until it started hurting.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked as Maya stayed standing.

She felt colder than she had outside in the snow for some reason.

"Yeah," Maya said.

She forced her dry lips into a smile.

"My legs are just frozen. How about I go get our drinks?"

Riley smiled and Maya suddenly felt warmer.

"Yes, please! Can you get me extra marshmallows Peaches?" Riley asked.

"Sure thing, Honey." and with that Maya drifted away from their table.

When she came back with the hot chocolates, she sat down in front of Riley.

She couldn't help but notice Riley was now wearing Lucas's jacket.

It felt like another bruise but she wasn't going to dwell on it now.

* * *

 **This kinda came out with a hint of Rilaya and not much Lucaya but I felt like the fact that Lucas is willing to give up his seat for Maya shows that he knows her well and knows her feelings.**

 **If you have any ideas for the next prompt, then please let me know and I might do them.**


	10. Nine

9\. "I saved a piece for you."

"Oh thank God," Maya said grabbing the slice chocolate cake that Lucas was holding.

It was Farkle's 16th birthday party, and Maya had forgotten his gift at home like an idiot.

She sang happy birthday to him along with everyone else and then she immediately ran out the door before she could get some cake.

As she rushed back to the party they were having in Riley's building's rooftop, she had managed to almost get run over by a car, fall into a puddle of muddy water, and tripped going up the stairs hitting her knee.

But as she ate the chocolate cake that Lucas had thoughtfully saved her, she almost forgot about the giant bruise forming in her knee and the wet muddy patch on her butt.

"Where's the birthday boy anyways?" Maya asked shoving more cake into her already full mouth.

Lucas was smiling goofily at her, and she almost wanted to make fun of him for it but she also secretly liked that he was smiling at her.

"He's geeking out with his new toy and Riley," said Lucas pointing at the two of them near a secluded part of the rooftop.

Maya watched as Farkle fawned over a brand new telescope, given to him by Riley.

Riley stood close to him as he most likely rambled on about the planets and stars.

Maya could see Riley's dreamy look from where she was standing.

"I think we've lost them to outer space," Maya said feeling strangely light and happy.

"I think they'll be happy there," said Lucas.

"So, that movie you were talking about yesterday is coming out tomorrow. Would you like to go?" said Lucas trying to sound normal despite his nerves.

"Sure, have you asked the others yet? I think Riley was planning to study with Farkle for that test next week," Maya snorted.

"Those nerds."

"Well...We could still go if they're busy," Lucas said carefully.

Maya knew it wasn't a date. Just like when Riley was sick last week and they went out for ice cream near her house and ended up hanging out in her room. Alone. With no one else there. No that wasn't a date. But Maya had no idea what it was. They just talked while Maya painted her nails.

It was nice. And new. And Maya felt nervous and warm the whole night.

And maybe she started painting her nails because she didn't trust herself to not reach out and touch him.

But they were just friends, right?

And they can spend time together.

Maya didn't have to feel guilty anymore because Riley no longer looked at Lucas like he hung the moon and Lucas no longer looks like a sad puppy when he sees Riley.

Maya knows they've both moved on.

But sometimes Maya feel like she can't move on.

Like she'll always have these feeling for Lucas and she'll never be able to get rid of them.

And now that she and Lucas keep spending more time together, it's getting increasingly harder to keep them hidden.

"Well? What do you say?" asks Lucas again while Maya feels like she's having a mental break down.

 _Is this a date?_ Maya wants to ask.

But she doesn't. Because she doesn't want to screw up whatever is happening now.

"Yeah...Sure, that'd be cool," Maya says trying to sound calm and not terrified.

"Great, I'll come by tomorrow at 7, we can catch something to eat before we watch it. We can try that new Italian place that opened near Topanga's bakery, Farkle says it's amazing," Lucas says with another goofy smile.

Maya feels herself melt.

 _Is this a date?_

She feels tempted to ask again but she can't ruin whatever this is.

Instead, she shoves the last bit of her cake into her mouth.

"Sounds great, let's go bring the nerds back to earth so we can get this party started," Maya says with her mouth still full and then she grabs his arms so that she can drag them to where Riley is.

Back to safe territory.


End file.
